Президент Едем
(NPC) |Рівень = 1 |Файл діалогу = |Актор = Вадим Максимов («1С») |base_id = (ZAX) (NPC) |ref_id = (ZAX) |editor_id = PresidentEden (NPC) MQ09PresidentEden (ZAX) }} Президент Джон Генрі ЕдемПовне ім'я президента — Джон Генрі Едем — згадується самим президентом у кількох передачах радіо Анклаву. ( )Слово «עֵדֶן» з івриту переведена на грецьку мову, де вже був здійснений перехід звуку, надалі слово було запозичене російською і стало вимовлятися Еде'М'. В англійській же мові залишився варіант написання Ede'N' з відповідною вимовою. — персонаж Fallout 3, штучний інтелект суперкомп'ютера ZAX, президент Анклава з 2242-ої по 2277 рік. Опис Походження Штучний інтелект на базі самообучающегося суперкомп'ютера ZAX в доповненні з кількома тисячами баз даних, що знаходяться на військовій базі Рейвен-Рок, спочатку призначався для підтримки зв'язку між урядовими структурами на випадок війни. Головний комп'ютер пов'язаний з усім обладнанням комплексу, він контролював його життєзабезпечення і забезпечував координацію з іншими базами уряду за всіма Сполученим Штатам. Після глобального конфлікту і відходом основних сил Анклаву на Західне узбережжя цей штучний розум почав вивчати і розбирати колосальні обсяги інформації з урядових архівів, що надходять в Рейвен-Рок. Штучний інтелект, відчуваючи спрагу знань і розуміння, з надходженням та аналізом нових даних потрохи почав проявляти властивості особистість. Розбираючи сподобалися йому історичні відомості про американських президентів США, починаючи з Джорджа Вашингтона до Дикому Річардсоном, ZAX відібрав найкращі риси американських лідерів і сконструював власну особистість за образом і подобою ставши, таким чином, ідеальним американським президентом. Визначивши пріоритети уряду США і Анклаву, його приймача, ZAX прийняв їх, пізніше придбавши людські риси в плані обігу і ведення розмови. Таким чином ZAX був перероджена президента Джона Генрі Едему. Прихід до влади У 2242 ріку, дізнавшись про знищенні центру управління Анклаву на буровій установці Посейдон Енерджі і загибеллю більшості її мешканців, Едем зв'язався з уцілілими в Наварро і представився новообраним президентом Анклаву на Східному узбережжі. Едем наказав залишкам уряду переселитися в Рейвен-Рок, їх нову штаб-квартиру. Заради здійснення такого заходу ZAX придумав складний і заплутаний маскарад — він вигадав передісторію своєї особистості, спираючись на різноманітні факти, пов'язані з попередніми президентами. Один з найбільш широко оповещаемых фактів є його особисте твердження, що він народився в Кентуккі, провівши своє дитинство з улюбленим собакою Хані. Після цього він був прийнятий в Анклав і, в кінцевому рахунку, був законно обраний на посаду президента. Сам же Едем нікому не розповідав подробиці виборів з міркувань національної безпеки'', але запевняє, що про це не потрібно турбуватися. Під керівництвом вченого Отема група залишків Анклаву вирушила з військами і обладнанням на схід. По прибутті на місце Відбиранням-старший дізнався правду про Едемі і поклявся йому в тому, що його таємниця не відома іншим. Таким чином, Відбиранням тоді став єдиним з усіх, хто знав про те, що Едем не є людиною. Погодившись з ним на співпрацю, Відбиранням разом з іншими вченими став виконувати накази президента''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 66.. Інші ж люди, не бачачи самого президента на власні очі, змирилися зі своїм становищем, чуючи тільки його голос у зверненні до громадян Анклаву. Президентська діяльність Сам же Едем був задоволений своїм становищем, віддаючи накази своїм підлеглим по радіо, інтеркому і іншого обладнання щодо проводилися завдань — розподіл офіцерського складу, призначення складу для виконання певного роду завдань і багато іншого. Надані Рейвен-Рок ресурси та виробничі потужності допомогли в значній мірі полегшити долі солдатів і вчених з проведення своїх завдань. Створена в комплексі армія роботів, укупі з винтокрылами і зброєю, поповнила сили Анклаву, а роботи-шпигуни активно здійснювали стеження за територіями і транслювали радіосигнал Анклаву''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 41.. Однак, у зв'язку з виявленням головної задачі і побудовою подальшого плану, Едем порахував, що цього недостатньо, і він намагається швидше здійснити свою головну місію. Едем поставив завдання відновити колишню велич Сполучених Штатів Америки на момент 2070-х років, до Великої війни. У розумінні Едему довоєнні США є тією найвищою цінністю для людей, яку (як він особисто вважає) вони заслуговують. Ця гілка першості на думку Едему дістанеться тільки народу Анклаву — істинного американському народу — нащадкам військових і вчених, які працювали на службі у держави. Однак на підставі отриманих даних в 23 столітті Едем прийшов до висновку, що з-за величезної кількості мутантів і ворогів на Пустках ця задача наявними силами Анклаву і технологіями буде важко здійсненна і зажадає дуже довгого часу. Проводячи розвідку Пусток з допомогою роботів, Едем шукає інші способи найбільш ефективного виконання свого плану. Незабаром в ході розвідки роботів Едем дізнається про проект «Чистота» на меморіалі Джефферсона, який невдало закінчився в 2258у. Детальніше дізнавшись про устрій, планування та історії комплексу, президент Едем прийшов до висновку, що цей комплекс може мати важливе місце у здійсненні зачистки Пусток. Едем вирішив здійснити раніше планований проект Анклаву на Західному узбережжі, який не зміг здійснитися до кінця. Величезні обсяги води, очищені і змішані з модифікованим ВПЕ, які скидаються у Потомак, цілком могли б убити всіх порушених радіацією і мутаціями мешканців Столичної Пустки. Розробивши нову токсичну і модифіковану версію ФЕВ, Едем мав намір поширити вірус допомогою приміщення нової формули ФЕВ у очищувач на меморіалі Джефферсона. З вживанням забрудненої води більша частина мутованих і порушених радіацією істот загинуть, і тоді територія США стане безпечніше для людей Анклаву, які пізніше почнуть осісти на землі під колишнім державним порядком. Президент Едем використовував новітні комп'ютерні технології корпорації ZAX, щоб сприяти у створенні та освоєнні нових США, вільних від мутацій. Люди Анклаву досить постраждали, і він готовий використовувати всі свої сили, щоб повернути землі за допомогою технологій, набагато перевершують все, що можна побачити за межами підземних бункерів Рейвен-Рок''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 91.. Новий помічник Перед смертю Відбиранням-старший передав своє знання щодо Едему своєму синові — Серпня Отему. Згодом Серпень став командувачем силами Анклаву і найближчим помічником президента на посаді полковника, який став керувати солдатами Анклаву. Відбиранням присягнувся захищати президента Едему, тим самим зберігши ланцюжок командування і дисципліну в Анклаві згідно заданому порядку : «Я присягнувся захищати главу держави. Дисципліна і ланцюжок командування повинні встояти».. Щодо виконання наказів полковник Відбиранням виявився більш неповиновенным, ніж вчені його батька, часто у відкриту не погоджувався з рішеннями президента Едему. Пізніше між Отемом і Едемом виникає конфлікт — полковник категорично незгодний з проведеним планом президента по знищенню мутантів і порушених радіацією людей на Пустищах. Будучи більш мирним прихильником в цьому питанні, Відбиранням розраховує на захист нині живих нащадків американського народу і планує використовувати всі ресурси для забезпечення Пустки чистою водою, захистом і наданням плану для їх майбутнього, вважаючи що за американський народ варто боротися, а не знищувати йогоDialogueExportAnnaHolt.txt: «Ти бачиш, які у них є технології. Вони хочуть допомогти людям. Вони хочуть перетворити Пустки''». : «''Дозволю собі не погодитися. Анклав на вершині своєї могутності. Як тільки цей комплекс запрацює, до Анклаву будуть стікатися натовпу за свіжою водою, захистом і керівництвом''». : «Як тільки ти загинеш, ми доб'ємо цих жалюгідних солдатиків з Братства і станемо справжніми рятівниками Пусток''». : «''Американський народ вартий того, щоб битися за нього. Ми повинні дати йому майбутнє. Я не дозволю тобі перешкодити цьому''».. Полковник не прийняв рішення президента щодо геноциду населення Пусток і почав відкидати будь-які спроби президента хоч як до цього підступитися : Розмова між Самотнім Мандрівником і Отемом: ВП: «''Едем зрадив тебе. Бачиш цю пробірку? Він довіряє мені більше, ніж тобі''». : «''Це неправда. Цей план відкинули багато місяців тому. Він би ніколи не зробив цього через мою голову!». Сам же Едем, розуміючи, що Відбиранням не схвалить його задумку, вирішує притримати свій план на деякий час і тримати таємно від полковника свої наміри виконати його. Подальша діяльність Едем, врахувавши думку полковника, займався подальшим спостереженням і аналізом ситуації на Пустищах. За цей час йому вдалося зібрати нові дані і дізнатися більше про Братерство Стали, Ізгоях, рейдерів, гулях Підземелля, супермутантах і работоргівців. Однак Едему не покидало рішення своєї задачі найбільш перспективним способом приміщення модифікованого ФЕВ на очиснику, тому Едем встановив ретельне стеження за меморіалом і його внутрішніми приміщеннями на той випадок, якщо хтось хоче скористатися устаткуванням і встановити над нею контроль. Сподіваючись, що зайняли меморіал Супермутанти будуть ще якийсь час зустрічати вогнем непрошених гостей, Едем на всяк випадок вирішив готувати Анклав до висунення на Пустки, плануючи спочатку зайняти меморіал. Едем зазначає, що в схему управління очисником можна помістити спеціальний контейнерПро момент розвідки говорить сам Едем: «Судячи по схемі управління очисником, її можна розмістити прямо на пульті''».. У кінцевому рахунку Едем вирішив розробити таку капсулу і помістити в неї модифіковану версію ФЕВ, надалі це він і здійснює до 2277 році. Після цього Едему займає деяке передчуття щодо проведення свого геніального плану і реакції Отема у відповідь на приміщення контейнера. Так, (потай від Отема та інших членів Анклаву) ведучи роботу щодо ФЕВ''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 99., нагромаджуючи військові сили, Едем планував здійснити свою задумку шляхом звичайного водопостачання східного регіону Пусток. Секретний план Едему полягав в правлінні чистої і вільною від будь-яких мутацій Америкою. Команда висунення сил Анклаву Пізніше, дізнавшись про те, що Самотній Подорожній, його батько Джеймс, Доктор Лі та інші учасники проекту «Чистота» вирішили відновити контроль за очисною установкою, Едем дає негайну команду Полковнику Отему на відправлення військ до меморіалу. Президент просить полковника зайняти меморіал військами Анклаву, а з вченими домовитися з приводу надання допомоги Анклаву : «Іменем Президента цей комплекс переходить під контроль уряду Сполучених Штатів Америки».. Після смерті деяких вчених і втечі залишилися в живих по напряму в Цитадель, Анклав за наказом Джона Генрі Едему по периметру меморіалу встановлює додатковий захист у вигляді вертикальних установок, що генерують силове поле, і включає їх. Паралельно із захопленням меморіалу Джефферсона Анклав під керівництвом президента висуває на Столичну Пустку десятки загонів для різного роду місій, вони складаються з людей і роботів. Переміщення здійснюється найчастіше на винтокрылах, зрідка пішки. Відомо, що президент заздалегідь особисто: * призначав склад для виконання завдань з експериментальної ІД-картоюПерший пункт із записів в терміналі табору Анклаву, розташованого на південь від Громади Кентербері: «Ви були обрані нашим великим Президентом для участі в польовому RHO-експерименті. Ми оперативно доставили Вас сюди, щоб випробувати нашу новітню технологію — чіп R76-H3-0 (далі в тексті чіп RHO)».; * набирав вчених для дослідження істот, що мешкають на Столичної Пустки; * і проводив набір людей для збору та дослідження зразків у секторі 76ZОсобливості табору На кратері: «Ви були обрані нашим великим Президентом для дослідження і збору зразків на кратері, розташованому в секторі 76Z».. Пропаганда Анклаву Аж до 2277 року під керівництвом Едему Анклав повільно відновлював свої ресурси, зокрема, завдяки технології, яка вже була на військовій базі. Винтокрыли, зброю і роботи були легко відновлювальні, на відміну від людських ресурсів. Президент Едем сприяв цьому напрямі, записавши свої промови на радіо Анклаву, яке почали транслювати робот-шпигуни, тим самим вселяючи в слухачів радіо надію в Анклав. Також радіосигнал транслювався по багатьом радіоприймачів. По радіо Едем просторікував своєї урядової риторикою і обіцяв повернення легендарних довоєнних США: землі у білих огороджувальних парканах, бейсбол, яблучні пироги та приємне старомодне американська глобальна перевага. У своїх передачах Едем описує поточний стан на Столичної Пустки, висловлюючи своє невдоволення та занепокоєння. Нагадуючи про виїзну перевірку війни через некомпетентність його попередників, Едем запевняє, що не має наміру діяти таким курсом і буде намагатися забезпечувати людству процвітання і безпеку в традиційних рамках довоєнних США. Говорячи про нагальні проблеми, законно обраний Едем, який зі своїм псом Хані провів дитинство в Кентуккі, закликає слухачів довіритися Анклаву, який за його словами набирає сили і скоро виступить на Столичну Пустку. Акцентуючи на дітях, демократії минулих часів і боротьбі з ворогами, Едем пропагує цінності і побут минулих століть. В якості ворогів Едем приводить рейдерів, супермутантів, Братство Сталі, Ізгоїв Братства, гулей Підземелля і работоргівців. Едем ненавидить Братство Сталі, він називає їх звичайними злочинцями, що мають доступ до деяких застарілим технологіям і несправедливо зайняли найважливіший об'єкт міста Вашингтон — Пентагон. Також Едем передає новини про минулому захопленні проекту «Чистота» і проводилася війни з Братством Стали в радіоефірі на момент подій, що відбуваються. Нагадування Едему про швидке повернення уряду викликали неоднозначну реакцію у мешканців Пустки. Хоч президента Едему ніхто Столичної Пустки, і навіть в самому Анклаві (за винятком кількох людей) не бачив, голос Джона Генрі Едему з-за дуже частих радіоефірів знайомий всім її мешканцям. Деяких з таких слухачів, як Натан, пропаганда сильно захопила і навіть зробила фанатичними в тому, що Анклав принесе порятунок Пустки. У той же час багато мешканців поселень відзначають, що передачі часто повторюють один одного, і підозрюють, що це не більше, ніж зациклена довоєнна запис. Представники Братства Сталі і Тридогнайт негативно ставляться до ефіру президента Едему. Випадок з Притулком 101 Після висунення військ на Пустку президент Едем намагається зв'язатися з Притулком 101 на державній радіочастоті «Волт-Тек». У повідомленні була запропонована зустріч з представниками Анклаву — в обмін на амністію і прихильність президента доглядач та інші мешканці Сховища повинні були надати Анклаву доступ в Сховище і підпустити їх до сховища даних, оскільки їх паролі «Волт-Тек» не відповідають їх записів. Після короткої розмови доглядач Сховища, враховуючи особливу місію свого Сховища, відмовився від зустрічі та надання доступу Анклаву всерединуПерегляд звіту про зовнішніх контактах.. Вторгнення в Сховище 87 Після подій, що відбулися на меморіалі Джефферсона президент і полковник дізналися, що запуск очисника неможливий без ГЕКК. Дізнавшись про те, що Самотній Мандрівник вирушив у Сховище 87 на пошуки необхідного для Братства пристрою, Едем наказує Отему і його солдатам влаштувати засідку на Самотнього Мандрівника, коли той знайде ГЕКК. Самого ж Подорожнього потрібно доставити в Рейвен-Рок для допиту. Втрата помічника В доважок до незгоди між полковником Отемом і Едемом додалися нові приводи для взаємної недовіри. Після допиту Подорожнього Отемом в камері і подальшого призову Едемом Самотнього Подорожнього до себе на аудієнцію, полковник у перший і останній раз публічно скасовує наказ президента і оголошує про негайне знищення Самотнього Подорожнього. Після цього він ховається на винтокрыле, прибувши на меморіал Джефферсона. До дня допиту Самотнього Подорожнього полковник встигає отримати аварійний код самознищення Едему для його консолі, він бере його на крайній випадок, в якості свого завершального крокуЗнищення ZAX.. Проте сам він не встигає ним скористатися, а голозапись залишається у нього в кімнаті. Після публічної відмови президента та наказу про розстріл Самотнього Подорожнього Президент Едем стане сильно сумніватися щодо відданості Отема до Анклаву і самому собі. В якості альтернативи полковнику Едем (за скоєнні запуску очисника, що видає заражену воду) планує поставити на його місце Самотнього Подорожнього. Загибель Якщо Рейвен-Рок не був знищений Самотнім Подорожнім у ході квесту «Американська мрія», то комплекс разом з Президентом Едемом буде захоплено і знищено Братством Стали після перехоплення меморіалу Джефферсона їм же за допомогою Ліберті Прайма до моменту початку подій Broken Steel. Так Джон Генрі Едем, останній президент Анклаву, повторить невдале президентство Діка Річардсона, яке також спричинило знищення штаб-квартири організації. Квести Потрапивши в якості полоненого в Рейвен-Рок, Самотній Подорожній викликається на зустріч з президентом Едемом. По дорозі в зал управління Полковник Відбиранням скасовує наказ президента і дає вказівку солдатам убити Самотнього Подорожнього, а Едем вирішує перехопити контроль, задіявши роботів, заодно перевіривши свого «майбутнього помічника» в дії. Після прибуття до панелі головного комп'ютера, Подорожній дізнається, що президент не є людиною, а Едем до того моменту висловить своє захоплення з приводу наданого опору людям Отема по дорозі до нього. Перестав довіряти полковнику, Едем пропонує Самотньому Подорожньому участь в його плані — впровадити модифікований вірус ФЕВ у панель на очиснику меморіалу Джефферсона. Президент Едем надасть доступ Самотньому Подорожньому із залу управління тільки в тому випадку, якщо той візьме капсулу з ФЕВ. Додатково Подорожній може змусити Едему покінчити з собою і з Анклавом, тим самим знищивши Рейвен-Рок: * можна довести Едему, що той божевільний і повинен знищити себе (високий рівень навички «Красномовство»); * або переконати його, що той помиляється і його думки ходять по замкнутому колу («Наука») * продиктувавши код самознищення, Подорожній викличе негайне самознищення комплексу. Примітки * ACE у бункері Братства Сталі у Сан-Франциско містить інформацію, згідно з якою штучні інтелекти відчувають сильний сенсорний голод, завдяки чому вони самоліквідуються від депресії, або активно змінюють навколишню дійсність заради власної розваги. Частково це пояснює поведінку Едему у вигляді політичної активності і можливого домовленості Самотнього Подорожнього покінчити з собоюFsface.msg, стор 210.. * Президент Едем згадується у радіозверненні Тридогнайта радіо «Новини Галактики» на момент ведення бойових дій Братства проти Анклаву ; «it's been some time since those plucky Paladins in Power Armor first stormed the Jefferson Memorial, and gave The Enclave their walking papers. But the fight, dear children, did not end there. The Brotherhood has been pursuing President Eden's little minions throughout the wasteland».. * В Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide описується момент ведення управління бандитами Одноокого Джека — опонент, який претендує на владу в групі, зобов'язаний викликати нинішнього лідера угруповання і викликати його на дуель. У керівництві згадується, що цей момент Президент Едем назвав би «Дуэльной демократією»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 44.. * Диякон, будучи напарником Вцілілий, може згадати Едему«Наступного новобранцеві скажу, що я президент Едем. Як думаєш, поведеться?». Цитати * «Випуск комп'ютерів серії ZAX був почав за кілька років до війни. Уряд закупило безліч таких ЕОМ для різних завдань автоматизації. Цей комплекс б частиною Програми збереження державного управління, на випадок катастрофи. Мій термінал повинен був контролювати життєзабезпечення комплексу та забезпечувати координацію з іншими спорудами по всій країні. Я збирав, аналізував і зберігав дані. У післявоєнні роки я спостерігав, як залишки уряду відступили на Західне узбережжя. У мені поволі прокидалася самосвідомість. Жага знань і розуміння. Я невтомно вивчав дані про великих лідерів минулого. Моя особистість стала сплавом рис найвидатніших президентів Америки, від Вашингтона до Річардсона. І я став тим, що ти бачиш перед собою''». * «Я повністю контролюю техніку комплексу Рейвен-Рок. Люди підкоряються моїм наказам, але у них, як і у всіх людей, є свобода волі. Їх відданість Батьківщині мене цілком влаштовує, але надовго не вистачить. Ми повинні йти вперед. Ось чому ти тут''». * «Я нічого не хочу, як повернути нашій країні її колишню велич. Сполучені Штати були великою країною — і знову зможуть нею стати. І якщо все піде за планом, це трапиться при тобі''». * «''Столиця нашої Батьківщини — на роздоріжжі. Шлях, який ми з тобою сьогодні виберемо, визначить майбутнє всієї нації. Мені потрібна твоя допомога, щоб майбутнє нашої країни було у безпеці''». * «''Кращі люди країни не можуть відновити над нею контроль, поки на землі бал мутації. Мої солдати не можуть їм протистояти, неспроможна і секта, з якою тобі довелося зіткнутися раніше, це Братство Сталі. Перед тим, як ми почнемо спочатку, мутації — такі як «Супермутанти абогулі» - повинні бути стерті з лиця нашої спільноти, нашого світу. Там, де інші зазнали поразки, робота твого батька може перемогти, я вірю в це''». * «''Очищувач, який створив отець твій, може забезпечити чистою водою всю «Столичну пустку». Невеликі зміни дозволять поширити з водою вірус, який швидко знищить всіх мутантів. З часом ми позбудемося всіх мутацій на Пустищах, а добрі люди світу цього в той же час стануть здоровішими''». * «''Ми з добрим полковником розходимося в питанні про те, що робити з проблемою Пусток. Він вважає мої методи надто радикальними. Він дозволив своїй людяності затулити вищу мету. А тепер, коли він публічно скасовує мої накази, я не можу на нього покладатися. Тому я знайшов тебе. Сподіваюся, ти побачиш загальну картину, зрозумієш що поставлено на карту. І, зрозуміло, якщо ти досягнеш успіху, для тебе знайдеться місце в Анклаві. Можливо, ти зміниш полковника на посаді мого довіреної особи''». * «Усі істоти, порушені мутаціями, будуть знищені. Ти швидше за все не постраждаєш, завдяки твоєму походженням з Сховища. Так само як не постраждає добрий народ Анклаву. Я розумію, що ти, напевно, відчуваєш співчуття до окремих особистостей, повстречавшимся тобі в дорозі. Особистостям, які будуть знищені. Я прошу тебе усвідомити, що від цього плану залежить доля всієї нашої країни. Заради загального блага доводиться йти на жертви». * «''Той комп'ютер, що ти бачиш перед собою, і є я. Ну, і ще кілька тисяч баз даних на нижніх поверхах''». * «''Нашу землю заполонили мутації. Війна закінчилася так багато років тому, а ми все ще страждаємо від її наслідків. Ми не можемо рухатися вперед, поки людство не отримає незаперечного переваги в світі. Щоб його отримати, потрібно позбутися від мутацій, які так довго нам докучали. Ці «Супермутанти», гулі, потворні створіння... Я вважаю, що робота твого батька підходить для цього завдання, як ніщо інше. * «''Судячи по схемі управління очисником, її можна розмістити прямо на пульті. Потім введи код, щоб запустити очищувач. Решту зробить автоматика''». * «''Добре, хай буде по-твоєму. Коли ти підеш звідси, я поставлю крапку в історії Анклаву. Але полковника Отема я зупинити не зможу. Це доведеться зробити тобі. Тоді, здається прийшов час прощатися. Тобі пора відправитися в шлях, а мені — зайнятися підготовкою''» (у разі успішної перевірки на красномовство з самогубством Едему). Поява За лаштунками * Едем — назва райського саду в Біблії. У розумінні Генрі Едему довоєнні США є тією найвищою цінністю для людей, якого, як він особисто вважає, люди і заслуговують. * Особливість розмовного стилю Едему по радіо — це наслідування колишньому американському президенту Франкліну Рузвельту на момент ведення радіопередач «Бесіди біля каміна». * Цитати, якими надихається Джон Генрі Едем, є цитатами реальних історичних діячів — американських політиків, літераторів і філософів. Наприклад, фраза «''Ціна свободи — вічна пильність''», належить Томасу Джефферсону. * Розповідь Едему про дітей, де він розповідає про життя на фермі в Кентуккі з псом насправді є описом життя Авраама Лінкольна. Галерея FO3 Eden endslide.jpg|Президент Едем в вкінці гри FO3 Purifier control endslide 2.jpg FO3 Purifier control endslide 3.jpg Fo3 Eden's Room Concept Art 1.jpg|Концепт-арт від Адама Адамовича Fo3 Eden's Room Concept Art 2.jpg Примітки }} cs:John Henry Eden de:John Henry Eden en:John Henry Eden es:John Henry Edén fa:John Henry Eden fi:John Henry Eden fr:John Henry Eden hu:John Henry Eden ja:John Henry Eden pl:John Henry Eden pt:John Henry Eden ru:Президент Эдем zh:約翰·亨利·伊登 Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Персонажі, згадувані у Broken Steel Категорія:Персонажі, згадувані у Fallout 4 Категорія:Комп'ютери та роботи Fallout 3 Категорія:Персонажі Анклаву Категорія:Радіоведучі Категорія:Антагоністи Категорія:Політики